Aftermath of The MODE Apocalypse
by DettyisLove
Summary: Sequel to Night of The MODE Apocalypse.How does Betty...and Daniel deal with it. :P Subtle Detty :
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath of the MODE Apocalypse**

Sequel to _The Night of The MODE Apocalypse_. Three-part series...

Ok, so the Aftermath will basically be just that, the aftermath of Betty's dream in the course of the actual show. This will mostly be from Betty's point of view since it was her dream, but we will have Daniel in there every now and then. I will basically choose scenes from the series that I could play Betty's dream off of. Let me know if there are scenes that you would like to see! :)

_For entertainment only!_ :P I think everyone who loves Detty wishes they owned them, so ya sadly I am one of those that do not! lol :P

P.S. Betty the Bonita, I hope this was worth the wait! lmao I will try my best to have speedy updates! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_This chapter corresponds with episode 2x17, The Kids are Alright. _

It had been a week since Henry left for Tucson and a week since Betty's _dream_, and she was plagued with sadness. Although, the first day or two after Henry left she felt broken. At least that is what she thought.

When she wrapped her head around the thought of him leaving her, she realized that her sadness was all some sort of 'subconscious comfort' to distract her real reason for being slightly disappointed.

She felt bad for thinking this way, but she sort of wondered about her feelings towards Henry and realized maybe she wasn't really in love with him and it was more about the suspense and sneaking around that made her want to be with him. She shook that off.

Now all she could think about was her dream. She should be happy that it was all a dream and that MODE is normal...well in MODE standards, and Daniel...Daniel was alive. She felt her heart race just thinking about how he died. She couldn't take that. It was the recurring thought that floated around her brain which made her wonder about the depths of her 'feelings' for Daniel. Of course she cared about him...he was and is a huge part of her life. She didn't dare allow her mind to ponder how she said she...'loved' him.

She sighed blowing the hair in front of her face. She dared look through the glass toward said person who she couldn't stop thinking about. When she looked up she instantly smiled seeing him there flipping through the last issue of MODE.

She had to focus. She had to write that article that Mrs. Meade assigned her. She smiled for a few brief seconds before she looked into his office again. When she looked in this time he saw her and smiled. Betty smiled. _Why did he have to smile like that?_ She needed to get out of here. She got up and made her way...anywhere to get her mind to focus on other things.

* * *

_Ugh Gio!_ How dare he kiss her and tell her that she went to his sandwich shop all the time because she liked him. _Get a grip Gio! It's called a distraction!_ Betty sighed. Now everyone at MODE thinks she's freaking in love with him. She should be working on her article rather than being in the stupid men's bathroom cleaning off the dirty poem Marc wrote about her and Gio. Why can't everyone leave her alone! Now everyone thinks she goes around kissing people. Ugh!

"Get it together, Daniel"

Betty's heart started racing when she heard his voice. She flushed the stupid toilet and got out. "Daniel, aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" She asked trying to pretend her heart wasn't about ready to pop out of her chest.

"Wilhelmina is in there and she is freaking me out." He looked to her in the mirror "What are you doing in the men's room?"

"There was a graffiti situation that I had to take care of. Marc wrote a very raunchy poem about me and Gio. But I took care of it."

He straightened his tie "Shouldn't you be working on your article?"

Betty looked to him. "How do you know about that?" He looked at her not able to find words. "Daniel, did you tell your mother to give me that article?" she asked somewhat upset.

"I know I'm self-involved but even I know you could use some cheering up." Betty let out an annoyed breath. "And besides you're going to do great."

"Great? I haven't written anything yet. I've had a few...distractions" she said unable to look at him, him being the main reason for said distractions.

"Well stop that! Get back in there and start writing."

"Fine, you get back in there and run that meeting and don't let Wilhelmina get to you."

He turned around "Ya, we can do this!" he started walking, Betty next to him. "Yes, we can!" As some sort of reflex she slapped his butt. She didn't know what came over her! _What the heck is wrong with you, Betty?_ Her heart started racing in a panic. He looked to her in surprise. "That was unexpected." He said in shock.

"Ya, let's pretend that never happened." She said not daring to look back at him. He just looked at her as they walked out, confusion still written on his face at the gesture. When they walked out Betty just couldn't look him in the eyes. She quickly made her way to her desk trying not to smile thinking of what a nice a – _ah! No! Stop it, Betty!_ Betty sighed deeply. _You cannot think of Daniel like that!_

Daniel's mind was going crazy right about now. _Did Betty just slap my ass? Great, now how am I supposed to get through this meeting?_ He took a breath and walked in to see that the meeting was already over, Wilhelmina and Alexis making him look like an incompetent idiot. He sighed in frustration looking on as Wilhelmina was wiggling her way into Alexis' brain. He was convinced that she was an evil witch...and that was putting it nicely. She was making a mockery of him and he was not going to let that happen.

* * *

"Is there anything I can do to help, Daniel?" Betty asked as she sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"You know what go home. I want you to work on that article. I'll take care of it. She wants to spin the press, we're gonna spin the press." He said folding his arms along his chest looking at the TV screen.

Daniel knew that part of the reason he wanted her to go home was that he wasn't sure it was a good idea that he was seeing her right now. All he could think about, despite Wilhelmina making him look like an idiot, was Betty kissing him and touching him in ways that were hardly innocent and he couldn't let his mind delve further. Betty was his assistant, his friend. He shouldn't be thinking this way.

He wasn't going to allow himself to think of her that way, no matter how much his mind thought about that insanely hot kiss or how his heart would start to race just thinking about how her lips felt on his. Betty was his friend. And that was that! He made a vow that he would not let his mind come back to that kiss or this 'feeling' he got when he thought of her in such a way. It was bad enough that he had a few dreams since that kiss of her and him fighting off zombies together; this was a whole other level of intensity that he knew shouldn't be on his mind.

* * *

_AN: __Let me know what you think and which episodes you might like to see. I already have the obvious ones in mind, but in case I miss some along the way you can let me know :) _

_There will be more of Daniel too! :)_

_Please review! thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it! :P_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aftermath of The MODE Apocalypse**

_AN: Thanks for your reviews and/or follows. Sorry it's taking me a while to update. Time flies. _

_Hope you enjoy it. _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_This chapter is in between Episode 2x17 The Kids are Alright, and 2x18 Jump_

Daniel was walking through the tube when out of nowhere a zombie darts for him. Daniel ducked just as it came, sliding along the cool marble floor turning as he moved along now facing the zombie and shot it in the back with his paintball gun.

Betty was walking into MODE and to her desk. She was way too early hoping to have some much needed thinking time and maybe getting some things done early. When she got to her desk and took a seat in her chair, she looked up and was surprised to see Daniel there in his office lying back in his chair, eyes closed.

What was Daniel doing here so early? She wondered if he was there the whole night. Since Wilhelmina came back to MODE, he seemed really stressed out and like he was always off in some dreamland.

She smiled and got up. When she walked to the door she stood there for a minute watching him. She smirked realizing that he was sleeping and seeing all the presentation boards and papers all around him discerning that he was working really hard to prove himself. She smiled feeling proud of him seeing how far he's come since he first started at MODE. She held her laugh in noticing how disheveled he looked, his tie loosened and tossed over his shoulder, his sleeves rolled up and his somewhat scruffy hair. She smiled.

Daniel quickly made his way to The Closet where Betty was off fighting a few zombies. He was glad they had walkies. He was high on adrenaline and sped up. When he made it to The Closet, he saw Betty busy away shooting the zombies that were closing in on her. Just as she shot down the last one he noticed one darting for her from behind. He sped up and grabbed her to him just as it nearly jumped on her. He shot it as they rolled across the floor. She was now underneath him, his arms wrapped around her.

Her gem-like brown eyes looked into his "You saved me" she smiled catching her breath. Daniel smiled looking at her eyes, the blood coursing through his veins from the adrenaline high he was still on. "I'll always save you." He said moving the strands of hair that came loose from her ponytail away from her face.

Her eyes seemed to get brighter. He leaned forward, his eyes closing as his lips approached hers.

"Daniel..."

"Hmm..."

"Daniel?" Betty said quietly. Daniel opened his eyes slowly to see Betty; seeing her made him panic inside. His heart started racing. Betty was leaning forward against the desk somewhat, looking at him intently. "Betty, uhh...Hi" he said nervously, sitting up in his chair. Betty stood up "Hi, were you here all night?" she asked wonderingly.

"Uh...ya, sort of."

"okay." She looked down at the floor awkwardly.

He watched her for a moment, "What are you doing here so early?" he asked looking at her eyes through her glasses. She looked up. "Just trying to work on stuff..." she answered vaguely.

He nodded. She smiled. "Is there something I can help with?" she asked trying to ignore how loud her heart beat was sounding. Could he hear it too?

"Umm..." he stood up not knowing what to say. His brain was still muddled from his dream and her being right there in front of him looking strangely cute wasn't really helping the way he was currently feeling. He realized he hadn't responded and snapped himself out of his previous thought. "Uh...I'm not really sure right now." He replied nervously, his palms feeling sweaty.

"Okay." She smiled. "Well, just let me know. I'll be out there."

He nodded with a smile. "So, you get to see that article you wrote in Hot Flash today, huh?" he said with a smile. "Oh, right. I guess so." She replied distantly reminded of Gio and how he basically told her he wanted to be 'the guy' for her.

"What's the matter?" Daniel asked walking around his desk and leaning against it. "Nothing"

"Come on. You can tell me." He said with a genuine smile. Betty smiled. She took a breath. "Gio likes me."

He was quiet for a minute. "Okay...uh...do you like him?" he asked curiously searching her eyes. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" he asked with a smirk.

"What if you still had 'feelings' for someone else?" she asked nervously looking at his eyes. He folded his arms across his chest. "Hmm...is it Henry?" he asked.

_Sure...Henry. Ya... Henry._ She looked down again avoiding his eyes not really knowing how to respond to that. "I think you should...I don't know. I'm not really good at this stuff. I say forget about Henry. He's not here"

Betty looked up at him. _Yes Daniel, you're right, he's not here_, not that she was really thinking about him.

Daniel shrugged "Gio seems...okay. If you...like him...then I guess, ask him out."

"I kind of already did."

Daniel just looked at her. "I asked him if he wanted to go out with me, but then he told me he didn't want to be the rebound guy, but 'the guy'." She said her heart speeding up, not really sure why at the moment. Perhaps it was because he was looking at her so intently. It felt like his eyes were seeing right through her.

"Okay...uh..." Daniel ran his hand through his hair. "I like him...I just don't think he's 'the guy'."

Daniel nodded in understanding. "So, you want to go out with him, but you already know that he's not the guy?"

Betty nodded biting her lip thinking that sounded so cheap. "I don't know what to tell you, Betty."

Betty looked down feeling extremely crappy for even bringing this up. This wasn't even really about all that. "Eh...why not" Daniel said snapping her out of her moment. "What?"

"Hey if it works, it works. If not then you will know for sure?" he said. Truth was he knew that they wouldn't last, especially with Betty already saying that she didn't think they were 'right', but he also knew that Betty deserved someone amazing. He didn't think there would ever be anyone good enough for her. She was too sweet and good-hearted to be with losers, even if they were 'nice'; which is why he convinced himself that he would never be good enough for Betty, not that he should even be thinking that.

"Okay." She replied plainly knowing that she needed anything to get her mind away from Daniel. He was her friend and let's face it that was all that he would ever be. He could never want to be with someone like her and the way she came to that reasoning was through her dream. Daniel probably only kissed her and said all those things in her dream because they were facing death. She felt saddened for even thinking that. She knew in her heart that wasn't true, but she made her mind and insecurities believe that.

"You okay?" Daniel asked in concern noticing how sad she looked all the sudden. She met his eyes and smiled. "Ya... thanks, Daniel."

He looked at her oddly "for what?"

"For being so nice." She smiled trying to fight back the fountain of tears she felt wanting to surface. Daniel smiled "Anytime. I don't think I'm that nice." He said sadly. Betty looked at his eyes. "You are." His eyes met hers and for a brief moment their eyes were locked on each other's as if time stood still.

"Daniel, Betty. Good to see you this morning." Alexis said walking in snapping them out of their 'staring contest'

They looked to her. "I'll leave you two." Betty said looking at Alexis and glancing at Daniel before walking out. Daniel leaned back against his desk trying to focus on whatever it is Alexis was going on about.

* * *

AN: let me know what you think...please. :P


End file.
